Forever Memories
by Kurapika-sama
Summary: Daidouji Sonomi remembers how she met her husband. Chapter 2 up!!!!
1. New Student

Forever Memories

Author's Notes: In this fic, Sonomi's husband lives in her house.

Summary: Daidouji Sonomi remembers how she met her husband.

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does. Only Aki Daidouji, Rika Amamiya, Ken Amamiya and Daisuke Amamiya. I just made them up.

Remember: Sonomi's last name is Amamiya. 

October 10

 Flashback

      "Everyone, settle down…" Yamazaki-sensei said as he tried to calm down the class. "We have a new student joining our class and he is… Takashi Daidouji!" he said and a purple-haired boy entered. "Takashi, sit behind Sonomi, the girl with a ponytail." Yamazaki-sensei commanded and he made his way behind Sonomi. He pulled her hair and she shrieked in pain. 

      "Sonomi! Please stop getting attention! We are about to start!" sensei said. "Sorry, Yamazaki-sensei…" she apologized and glared at Takashi. He just smirked in return.

Lunch…

      "Nadeshiko-chan! Let's eat here!" Sonomi called her cousin and pointed to the cherry blossom tree. As she made her way up, a foot stuck out and she tripped, fell flat on her face. "Ha, ha!" a cold voice laughed. "Grr…! How dare you, Daidouji!" Sonomi fumed with rage. 

       "I didn't know you were blind, Amamiya!" he smirked and pulled her hair again. She shrieked in pain. "Sonomi-chan! Daijoubu?! (Are you alright?)" Nadeshiko said, her voice full of concern for her cousin and best friend. 

        "…" She didn't say anything because 1.) She scraped her knee, 2.) She was embarrassed because Nadeshiko and everyone else saw it and 3.) She was fuming with rage for Daidouji Takaishi. "Hey Amamiya! You're turning red!" he teased and walked away, laughing his heart out.

Sonomi's point of view

        Darn that Daidouji!! Embarrassing me in front of everyone! I swear that I will pay him back! Lunch ended and before I knew it, it was time to go home. I noticed that he was following me home. 

        "Stop following me, Daidouji!" I shouted. "Heh! Like I'm following you! You're not attractive enough, Amamiya! And I live in the same direction!" he replied back and I ignored him. I pushed the doorbell and said, "It's Sonomi." The gate opened and I got inside.

Takashi's point of view

         Sonomi's really beautiful… Her long hair (A/N: I know she has short hair but, I want it to be long!) tied into a single ponytail, those beautiful ruby eyes… Dang! She hit me too hard. I must be losing my touch…

         I'm getting all wobbly… Anyway, I rang the doorbell and said my name. The gate opened and I entered. "Tadaima (I'm home)." I said. "Takashi kun! Get ready because we are going to have visitors!" okaa-san said and I got ready, wearing a formal suit. "You look handsome!" she said and I rolled my eyes. I wonder who our guests were…

Sonomi's POV

        Why do I have to attend this party?! I want to stay up late on a Friday! On the other hand, I was happy because Nadeshiko-chan was attending it also and I heard from mom that their son was handsome… We rang the doorbell. "Who is it?" a polite voice asked. "Its Amamiya." Mom said. 

         "Oh! You're early. Please enter." The voice said and the gate opened. A woman was waiting for us in the front door. "Hello. You must be Amamiya Rika. My name is Aki." The woman introduced. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is my daughter Sonomi and my niece Nadeshiko. My husband Ken and his brother Daisuke." Mom said. "Oh, please come in. Let me introduce you to my son." She said and we entered. The house was so big, like our house. 

         "This is my son, Takashi." She said. I froze in shock! It was THAT guy who tripped me!!! Nadeshiko, on the other hand, was happy to see 'Takashi'. "Its nice to meet you again, Takashi kun." She said happily and curtsied. "You too, Nadeshiko-san." He said and bowed. 

          "Sonomi?" mom asked and I had no other choice. "I-its n-nice to meet you, Takashi." I managed to say and curtsied. He smirked and gave me a mocked bow. "Let's go to my room." He said and led us to the stairs.

           That is the last time that I judge a person! "So Amamiya, what brings you here?" he mockingly asked. "Well Takashi-kun, our parents was invited and we couldn't refuse, ne Sonomi-chan?" Nadeshiko gave me a smile. I looked at Daidouji and he looked disappointed.

After a few hours…

            "Thank you for inviting us, Aki-san." Mom bowed and left the house. "See you on Monday, Takashi-kun." Nadeshiko said and bowed. "Sonomi?" mom said again. "Thank you, Daidouji-san." I said quietly and left.

Saturday…

              "Ohayou Sonomi-chan!" mom said as I got down the stairs. "I invited the Daidoujis over for breakfast!" she added and I snapped awake. NO WAY!!!!!! "B-but…!" I tried to protest but she stopped me. " Get ready Sonomi. They might be here any minute." She said and I got back upstairs, grumbling. "You look wonderful!" mom said as I came down, wearing a blue dress. "The Daidoujis are here. Say hello to them." Mom commanded me and I curtsied. I saw Takashi smirking at me and I glared at him.

Takashi's POV

       Sonomi is so beautiful… Wait! I shouldn't be thinking of her! She's my enemy… or maybe not… I'm losing my touch… "Takashi. Let's eat." Okaa-sama said and I followed her to the dining room. As the food was served, Sonomi ate her food properly and didn't talk in the table. "Mother…" she said as we were finished eating desert. "I'm not feeling well… I want to go outside…" she complained. "You may dear. You can show Takashi around also." She suggested and the smile on Sonomi's face disappeared. "Fine…" she mumbled and walked off.

Garden…

        "What do you want?" she asked me. "Why? Is it bad to follow you?" I smirked. DINGDONG! The doorbell rang. "Ms. Sonomi, Lady Nadeshiko is here to see you." The maid said and Nadeshiko was standing. "Nadeshiko-chan!" Sonomi jumped and I almost choked. She kissed her on the lips! My gods, she must be a lesbian! "How are you?" Nadeshiko asked. "I'm fine, thanks." She smiled. "Oh! Takashi-kun!" Nadeshiko said, surprised. "We meet again, Nadeshiko-chan." I said and gave her a smile. 

After a while…

          "Takashi! We must go! See them on Monday!" Otou-sama said and I kissed Nadeshiko on her hand.

  
Sonomi's POV

Monday…

           "Ohayou…" I said and everyone replied with an 'ohayou.' Yamazaki-sensei came inside after a while and said, "We are going to have a partner project but I will be the one to assign the partners." Yamazaki-sensei started to announce until… "Amamiya Sonomi and Daidouji Takashi."

Author's Notes: Does it suck? Please review! No flames! 

Credit: To fireblaze!!! ^_^            


	2. What the?!

Forever Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does.

Chapter 2: What the?!

        A scream can be heard as someone stood up and complained. "Yamazaki-sensei! I don't want to work with Daidouji!" Sonomi Amamiya complained. "Same here!" a voice followed and it belonged to Daidouji Takashi. 

        "Now, settle down, both of you! My decision is final and I don't want to hear your complain! Now, meet your partner and discuss your project. It will last for about 2-3 months so please research thoroughly. I will give you this period to talk about it." Yamazaki-sensei said and a grumbling Sonomi walked over to Takashi's place.

       "Now what do you want to do?" she said. "Let's research about hamsters." He suggested. "No way!! I don't like those---things!!!" she managed to say and Takashi smirked. 

        "Awww… Amamiya-sama scared of a wittle hamster?" he teased. "You just shut up, Daidouji!" she said, turning red. Throughout the day, Takashi continued to tease Sonomi endlessly.

      "STOP IT RIGHT NOW, DAIDOUJI!!!!!!!! ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonomi yelled, making the class turn around to see who yelled. She hurriedly got her stuff and ran to the direction of her house. "Amamiya! Wait!!" he shouted at her but, she was too fast.

Takashi's POV

       I've done it again… I made her mad… Why can't I shut my big mouth up?! I looked at her window and saw her kiss someone fully on the lips!! It was a woman, I noticed. SHE'S A FREAKIN' LESBIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I must tell everyone about this!!! That Amamiya Sonomi is not straight but a lesbian who loves women! That must be why she kissed Nadeshiko-chan on the lips, the other day… What a day! So full of surprises!!! I must be early tomorrow so I can tease her again and… let everyone in the school or the whole Tomoeda that 'sweet, innocent' Sonomi is really a lesbian!

Sonomi's POV

       Mom sure made me really happy. She made me feel better because Daidouji has been making fun of me. And I was so happy that I kissed her on the lips as a sign of thank you. It has always been a tradition that when we kiss, its means as a sign of 'Thank you very much'. She even invited Nadeshiko-chan for dinner. It made me happy again.

Next morning…

Sonomi's POV

       What a sweet morning! Nothing can go wrong!!! Why? Because Nadeshiko-chan is going to sleepover at my house and I was really excited! I opened the door to the classroom and said, "Ohayou!" in a loud voice. Everyone was looking at me strangely. "What?" I said and looked on the board. My eyes widen in shock! It wrote: Amamiya Sonomi is a lesbian!

Author's Note: Was it okay? Too short? Cliffhanging? Thank you for all those who reviewed my story!!!!!!!!! DOUMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


End file.
